forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shevarash
| aspects = Elikarashae | status = | primordial = | pantheon = Seldarine | home = | formerhomes = | minions = | died = | race = | gender = | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | power5e = | alignment5e = Chaotic neutral | symbol5e = Broken arrow over a tear | homeplane5e = Arborea | realm5e = Arvandor | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = Vengeance, loss, hatred | domains5e = War | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = Guided strike War god's blessing | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Demigod | alignment3e = Chaotic neutral | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = Arvandor | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Crusades Hatred of the Drow Loss Vengeance | domains3e = Chaos, Elf, Pride, Retribution, War, Wrath | worshipers3e = Arcane Archers, archers, elves, fighters, hunters, rangers, soldiers, sorcerers | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = The Black Bow (longbow) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Demigod | alignment2e = Chaotic neutral | symbol2e = Broken arrow above a tear drop | homeplane2e = Arborea/Olympus and Limbo | realm2e = Arvandor and Fennimar | serves2e = Corellon Larethian, Fenmarel Mestarine | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Hatred of the drow, vengeance, military crusades, loss, revenge | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }} Shevarash ( ) was the elven deity of revenge, loss and hatred of the Drow. He never displayed any emotion aside from anger and the occasional exultation after the death of an enemy. The Black Archer was disdainful of moderation in the pursuit of revenge, and would often strike preemptively against his foes. Possessions Shevarash's weapons were the Black Bow, the sword Traitorbane, the spear Shama, the sling Ukava and the club Maelat. Worshipers The church of Shevarash was tiny, but rigidly disciplined. Clerics spent their days drilling, designing tactics, mapping out the Upper Underdark, and leading hit-and-run raids and assaults on drow territories. Clerics of the Black Archer prayed for their spells at dusk, just as the drow snuck into the surface world. The holiest day of the year for the church was Midwinter night, during which the Dark Court Slaughter was remembered. Inductions into the ranks of the clergy occurred at this time. Each new cleric screamed vows of vengeance into the night air and swore neither to laugh nor smile until the Spider Queen and her followers were no more. Relationships Shevarash allied himself with both enemies of Lolth and other seekers of revenge, namely Callarduran Smoothhands, Hoar, Shar and Shaundakul. Like his patron Fenmarel Mestarine, the Black Archer was something of an outcast among the Seldarine; the others found him to be too dour and grim. Shevarash's foes were the evil deities of the drow pantheon and, to a lesser extent, the other evil deities of the Underdark. History In the year , in an event that would eventually be called the Dark Court Slaughter , an army of drow and duergar emerged from the Underdark and assaulted a meeting between the surface elves and dwarves. Shevarash was one of the few survivors. Falling to his knees amongst the carnage, the Black Archer swore an oath to Corellon Larethian to neither laugh nor smile until Lolth and her brood were destroyed. In the year , Shevarash the Black Archer died, but with the help of Fenmarel Mestarine underwent Apotheosis to become the Night Hunter and Arrow Bringer. This green elf demigod of the Seldarine was still a hunter and vengeful destroyer of drow, but now hunted Lolth and Vhaeraun directly (though he came to no longer consider Eilistraee and her worshipers to be among his prey). Dogma Appendix References Further Reading * * * * * Connections de:Shevarash Category:Seldarine Category:Chaotic neutral deities Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Elf domain deities Category:Retribution domain deities Category:War domain deities Category:Exarchs Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Worshipers of Corellon Larethian Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Formerly mortal deities Category:Pride domain deities Category:Wrath domain deities Category:Inhabitants of Arvandor Category:Inhabitants of Arvandor (layer) Category:Inhabitants of Arborea Category:Inhabitants of Limbo Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the Celestial Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes